


Symphony of Simplicity

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-07
Updated: 2000-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Turnbull and Ray are closing in on the fugitives Fraser and Victoria. Somehow, they still manage to find each other.This story is a sequel toStrange Duet.





	Symphony of Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Symphony of Simplicity by L.A.K.

##  Symphony of Simplicity  
by L.A.K. 

* * *

**Pairings:** Ray Vecchio/Renfield Turnbull (Yes, you did read that right!), Vecchio/Fraser  
**Teaser:** Turnbull and Ray are closing in on the fugitives Fraser and Victoria. Somehow, they still manage to find each other.  
**Notes/Disclaimer:** Copyright to Alliance. Thanks, Cheryl, for all the advice - it helped greatly! I am forever indebted to my Archive uploader Sally. 

****This is the third in a series of four:****  
Part One: Choreography by Gilda Lily (Thanx, Gilda, for letting me continue this!)  
Part Two: Strange Duet by L.A.K.  
Part Three: Symphony of Simplicity 

* * *

###  Symphony of Simplicity  
by L.A.K. 

 

He could tell it was after midnight. It was warm here and peaceful,  
despite the raging blizzard outside. He could hear the snowfall, the  
wind whipping up and landing the frozen particles all around in a melodious  
frenzy. Yes, falling snow did have a sound, when you got far away enough  
from the city's deafening presence. He realized he must've fallen asleep.  
He felt content and honestly did not want to wake up. It was a very  
deep, yet short sleep. One he needed, seeing what their journey was  
going to be like soon.

Fluttering, consistent keystrokes could also be heard in the background, like the snowflakes outside. It made him remember where he was. It occurred to him that every day he was able to wake up and go just a little longer and not remember. He did not smile, but was grateful for that simple advancement. Until, of course, the truth would wash over him like a bucket of ice water. 

Still, that extreme pain was something he was recovering from a little more at a time. It came in waves, but the injury to his soul was closing as they came closer to their goal. And they *were* getting closer. Like a well-executed ballet, for every move their target made, they were not far behind. Stealthily, they were tracking them and laying out plans for the future. 

*The future...* 

The Detective stretched out, feeling his limbs pop, his gun nudging him in the ribs. He did admit to a little thrill at the memory of being handed his badge back, with Lt. Welsh's blessing to "go get the bastard." He cracked his interlaced knuckles and twisted his neck to the side. Ray Vecchio was just glad to have a future and knew he probably wouldn't have one if it hadn't been for Renfield Turnbull. How could he have turned his back when Ren came to him with such a plan? 

He squinted his eyes to look at the man on the other side of the room, who hadn't even turned around. His back was straight and his eyes were fixated on the computer screen before him. His hands moved over the keyboard in a quick rhythm, his pace steady, but hurried. At first mention of the person they needed to use, Vecchio went ballistic, raging and screaming as Turnbull crumbled before him. 

It took the Italian days to come to grips with the fact there really wasn't much else they could've done. It was just another two-step with the devil since the odd duo had teamed up together. At least this time, he'd made the reluctant decision with eyes wide open, knowing whom he was dealing with from the beginning. 

Ray sighed. Rennie had been working for non-stop for weeks now. Especially ever since Ray went nuclear at his suggestion. He felt sorry for the poor kid. He was convinced he would find someone, *anyone* else to aid them as efficiently as their past help had been. All with no luck. Ray did smile now, upon the realization of his sympathy. He couldn't believe he was still capable of feeling anything for anyone, especially after what he'd conceded to as of late. 

The compromise was just another level of Hell he'd had to endure to make progress. Yet the shy, determined Constable had displayed such utter passion in his quest, *their* quest, it was hard not to give the man credit. He smiled wider, awed by Rennie's tireless efforts, despite the combined loathing of their latest informant....and his own warped sense of generosity. He mused to himself: was Ray Vecchio really the "Hope Springs Eternal" type? 

That hope, was however, being attacked by a new cancer. It was the fear of finally confronting Fraser. The search had gone well in the last month, with their contacts being surprisingly helpful. Sure, there were the lies and the false leads, but Turnbull ingeniously cross-referenced each and every one, making the dishonest tips apparent. Ray had no idea how he was going to react, seeing "Benny" (ick!) trying to kill him while attempting escape. The steps in this dance were leading to one Hell of a finale. 

They were slyly, cautiously closing in. 

Soon, they would head out, leaving behind the computer, the warmth of the outpost, with little to go on except what information they'd learned in the past months and...trusting the advice of someone who'd love to see him dead. He shrugged. 

*Maybe it was the CD player with all that classical music that changed his mind. Or the subscription to Scientific American.* Ray thought. 

Once in the wild, Diefenbaker could also help them track the suspects, with him knowing Fraser's mind, and the Territories, better than anyone. And, should they get lost, the Canadian authorities had instructions as to their general whereabouts at all times. It would also take no trouble to find them when they had apprehended the criminals. 

Ray squeezed his hands to his eyes. He *hated* all this watching his back every moment of the day and night. It was like being in some bizarre, LSD-influenced opera. Anticipating the worse, he had Ren dig up some vital information and squirreled it away with one of the few people he still trusted. So now, he felt reasonably safe, even in the lion's den of the Mountie outpost. 

As he had since he started this endeavor, he let the person in charge know that someone was holding a list, a very damning document of names. All of whom were involved with Victoria and Fraser in the faulty construction of the dam. 

Sure, most had been exposed when Fraser turned in Gerard, but the dark-haired Canadian had made it nearly impossible to find his own immediate allies. That is, unless you've scorned a fellow Mountie. There was, in that case, very little that could hide from Ren. Should Ray or Turnbull meet with an untimely death or injury, he informed the head Constable, well, it wouldn't be a shock to see that list of names appear in the Whale Blubber Sun-Times Newspaper. Mrs. Zuko would soon be receiving word via email that they were okay and not to run to the press just yet. 

"Damn it!" Ren snapped, slapping his hands on the table. 

Ray looked in his direction. 

"What's wrong, Ren?" 

The Mountie obviously did not hear him or was too engrossed in his work to respond. Ray glanced at the clock and did a double take. It was 2:35 a.m. 

"Ren..." Ray said admonishingly, "Don't you think it's time to pack it in for the night? Rennie!? Answer me!" 

"I'm...fine, Ray. Just a bit of a setback, but we're still on schedule." 

Ray sighed. He knew what Ren was trying and he actually felt a little guilty for his initial outburst regarding their present informant. 

"Ren," he said, getting off the couch and slowly making his way over to the man still concentrating on the computer. "Give it a rest. I know you're exhausted. You've been going at this for over twelve hours. I was at it before that. You've done your duty, just stop for now. Get some sleep." 

"I can't. I...must do this." Ren insisted, his fingers creating a tired, broken cadence over the keys. 

Ray knelt before him. 

"Look, I forgave you, okay? I know there was nothing else we could've done. We've made a Hell of a lot of progress in the last few weeks. Especially after going almost nowhere for weeks before that." 

The typing halted. The soft song of letters being depressed was silenced and it made the room seem incredibly quiet. The forlorn blue eyes finally looked down, away from the screen that previously had him mesmerized. 

"But, I betrayed you, I-" 

"No, you didn't. You suggested something and I went nuts. You couldn't have had any idea how strongly I felt about that." 

Ren unexpectedly turned to face his partner. 

"But, I promised you, Ray, that I would find someone else. This...is what I mean when I say I become obsessed. Do you know I can't remember the last time I ate a full meal or the last time I slept more than four hours straight?" 

He fidgeted in the chair, not wanting to continue, but obviously feeling he must. 

"This is how I cope, Ray. I focus my attention, *all* of it, on something else - a goal, a task, anything that requires me to be so busy I *can't* think about anything else. That way I can't think about..." 

His eyes grew wide, his voice trailing off. 

"What, Ren?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing, my foot. Come on, what is it?" 

"I...that I miss him." 

Ray's eyes also widened for a second, but relaxed in mutual understanding. It was hard, so very hard, to forget such intimate betrayal. 

"I know. Me, too." Ray said, his voice compassionate and hurting. 

Ren straightened his back and his face grew serious. He set his jaw and spoke in his most solemn voice. Ray felt a slight chill creep up his spine at the other's man conviction. 

"I will find an alternative for us, Detective." 

Ray slumped his shoulders. This was like beating puppy who couldn't control his bladder while the dog was living outside anyway. Talk about futile. They were so close to Fraser and Victoria they could practically spit on them, but Turnbull was intent on finding another contact who didn't make Ray sick inside. The kid's self sacrifice was unreal. 

Gazing into those guileless cerulean eyes, there was an odd feeling in his stomach now, but it wasn't at all nausea. It slowly made it's way down to his nether-regions, the stirring an almost forgotten one. Ray looked away, aware of what he was feeling for the Mountie and mentally cursed himself. 

*What?! After falling for this shit once, what's wrong with me?! It is that blasted red uniform that gets to me or what?!* 

But Rennie wasn't wearing his red serge now. He had on a pair of blue jeans that were fairly new and a faded RCMP sweatshirt. His hair was perfect and... 

Ray found himself cupping the cheek of the man before him, the look of intense fervor on the Canadian being replaced by wide-eyed shock. Ray heard himself speaking, his mind just now catching up with the words. 

"I know you're trying, but it's all right, Rennie really. I'm just glad we've come this far. No matter what happens, I'm thankful for all you've done to help me." 

A warm hand was placed over Ray's. 

"I-it's okay. I'm...h-happy to help." 

The Italian knew they were both babbling, but he didn't care. Rennie was just as excited as he was. He quickly leaned in, meeting soft, warm lips against his own. The Canadian responded, his mouth parting and inviting Ray's tongue inside. He slid his arms around Turnbull's back, overjoyed he could feel aroused without the pain, the terror stifling it as it had for so many months. 

He chuckled a bit, knowing how completely impossible all this seemed when he first met Rennie. If there were two that never meant to be together, it was them. Ren embraced him, quickly slipping off the chair, to his knees. Turnbull's moves were like that of a song incarnate. He was fluid and precise, when played correctly, his body like a beautiful, magical instrument. Ren's moaning was music to his ears. 

Tiny kisses rained over the detective's neck and face, like a bow flitting over a violin's strings, causing his pulse to quicken by the second. He was feeling again! It came rushing back, like a melting avalanche, a flooding wave of awareness. He gasped when Ren latched onto his earlobe and suckled gently. 

"Rennie...." he moaned, returning the favor of being ravished with his own sensual exploration. First, that sweet neck was lightly caressed with his lips, feeling the vibrations of Rennie's rapid pulse, his nose brushing Ren's ear, a little licking at the lobe. His skin was so soft, his lips supple and moist. It gave Ray chills to think of that sensuous mouth elsewhere. 

The look of longing from the younger man was spurring Ray on. The detective aggressively pulled him closer for a deep kiss, his hands sliding under the sweatshirt, gliding over the taut muscles and hot skin of his back and chest. Turnbull hissed, the sound harmonious with Ray's increased breathing. He found his way under Ray's beige cardigan, his hand lightly stroking a nipple. 

Ray gasped again and had to restrain himself from throwing Rennie down on the carpeted floor. It was late and there really wasn't much of anyone at the outpost who would disturb them, but he certainly didn't want to get caught! 

That thought ran straight from his mind as Ren captured his lover's mouth, the nipple now being rolled and pinched. The back of Ray's neck was seized and he felt himself grow dizzy with Ren's tongue darting in and out at all angles. Vecchio mused it was all that restrained youthful energy finally seeing the light of day. He marveled at the gloriously erotic opus they were creating. Turnbull arched his back, his erection made evident against Ray's thigh. 

The lust within jumped tenfold and the Italian threw caution to the blizzard outside. He pushed Ren down, landing almost on top. He was giving in, surrendering to the love Rennie was offering. They would heal, close that awful wound Fraser created by loving one another. 

There was the most annoying, occasional beep in the background. 

It continued, creating a disturbing sequence. Finally, Ren looked deep into his green eyes and cursed words he didn't know the *truly* innocent Mountie was aware of. Finally, Ray realized it was the computer. The despised party Ren had been conferring with was now getting back to him. It didn't kill Vecchio's desire, but it did make it wane considerably. Rennie looked up at Ray and smiled a bit. 

"I'm sorry, Ray. Perhaps...later?" 

"Um, sure." The Italian nervously replied, while standing. He helped his partner up. 

They embarrassedly glanced at each other. 

"I...should get back to work." Ren suggested. 

Vecchio rolled his eyes, but he knew there was no arguing with the stubborn Canadian. 

"Fine. But you knock it off soon, okay? I need you well rested. We have plans, you know." 

Tracking Fraser and Vicky in the tundra was going to require them to get all the rest they could. The oddest look of hesitant restraint combined with wanton desire came over Rennie's face. 

"Oh Ray, I'll rest up plenty if *that's* your plan for me." He cooed. 

The computer was persistent, but Turnbull just smiled and placed a sweet, lazy kiss on Ray's lips, ignoring the look of shock he was getting. Finally, he glided away, back into the chair and turned his attention to the screen. Ray managed to back off, finding his way back to the couch. He stretched out this time and felt himself drifting. He smiled as he slipped into sleep. He was going to love the look on Fraser's face when he slapped the cuffs on him. He'd do it for Ren, if nothing else. 

Ren began typing, hating every second of it. Still, the information given by the contact had been invaluable. He'd been right. Fraser and Vicky were getting sloppy. Given, no ordinary police force would've been able track them this far. But Ren and Ray had more than simple officers of the law at their disposal these days. 

It angered Ren to no end that they probably could've arrested them at least a couple of times, had not their informant obtained such glee at giving them grief. The news of his dinner salad bar being revoked usually got him back on track of genuinely helping them. 

**Kind, sir:** Turnbull typed, not being able to think of a title that would truly suit the man he was speaking of, **Your help has been most enlightening. I do believe we are not far from apprehending the fugitives in question. As stated in our agreement, you will continue to receive the rights and privileges after they have been arrested. However, should you abuse any of these allowances, they will be removed at once. This includes if we are not able to bring about an arrest.** 

It took a few minutes, but the email was received and the instant messenger returned with a reply: 

**I assure you, Constable, the pleasure has been all mine. I have enjoyed aiding you and Detective Vecchio in your task. You both were wise to swallow your pride and come to me. I still say, Ren, 'Zealots are great, as long as they're on your side'.** 

"Yeah, right." Turnbull mumbled. It was something the man mentioned while he was in his presence. He made Ren tell all of his story, what Fraser had done to Ray and him and how they needed help in catching Victoria and the ex-Mountie. It had been excruciating. The message continued. 

**I am most grateful for the opportunity to match my wits against a worthy opponent. It's rather difficult when one is as removed from society as I am. And the two you are tracking are quite wily, but stupidly in love, which is their weakness. I would like to converse with this ex-Mountie once he is brought in. We seem matched in intelligence, tracking skills and an absence of traditional morals. I appreciate his lack of conscience, the purity of no regret. It is a symphony of living by simple necessity. It is admirable.** 

"I think I'm going to puke." Ren stated. 

**I thank you for the computer especially. Without it, I would not have been able to do the research necessary. It has provided many hours of entertainment. I am surprised at how addicting the Internet can be, seeing I've always considered myself the independent type.** 

Ren's stomach rumbled with unease. He remembered just what *kind* of research had been conducted besides working for them. It ranged from animal dissections to a myriad of sexual fetishes. It made the guards vomit on sight. 

**I will leave you now, Ren. I appreciate the chance to use my skills and hope to hear from you in the near future. - Carver.** 

Rennie sighed and shook his head. 

*My God, this man is a sick.* 

He turned off the computer, refusing to responding, wondering how many more levels of pride they would have to sacrifice before living normal lives again. He glanced at the dozing detective and knew there was no way that would ever happen. They would be together soon and then, there was no going back. He found himself smiling, liking that idea. He was going to love the look on Fraser's face when he discovered what he'd lost - in the both of them. 

END 

Dedicated to Freddie Kasaab - and all "Zealots" 


End file.
